A Chibi Birthday Full Version
by FuuMegami
Summary: Here's the whole story from the first chapter to the last. It's about ChibiUsa's slumber party, and a daring rescue! Please R


### A Chibi Birthday

##### Chapter 1

a very excited ChibiUsa was sprinkling silver glitter on party invitations. She also sprinkled some on herself. And the table. And the floor. And the chair she was sitting in. 

"What do they say again?" ChibiUsa asked Makoto who was helping her with the invites. 

"You are invited to a royal slumber Party at the castle. Please bring a sleeping bag and a stuffed bunny. R.S.V.P. by July 26th." Makoto read. 

ChibiUsa clapped her hands. 

They had invited Momoko's daughter; Ayana, Yuri's daughter; Rinka, Hinagiku's daughter; Airi, Scarlet's daughter; Chika, Relena's daughter; Nami, Gohon's daughter; Pan, Kiyone's daughter; Emi, Mihoshi's daughter; Licca, and of course Densetsu, Sakura, Buffy and Tenshi. 

"When will they R.S.V.P.?" Asked ChibiUsa. 

Makoto laughed. "We haven't sent out he invites yet!" 

"Oh yeah." 

Vegeta III ran into the room in his Super Vegeta costume and snatched up the invites. "I'll speedy run them to the post!" 

"Yay! My hero!" ChibiUsa said smiling. 

Vegeta made a face then ran off. 

"Now, what kind of cake do you want for your party?" Asked Makoto. 

"Chocolate, with a bunny on it!" She exclaimed. 

"A bunny theme huh?" Said Makoto. 

"Yup-yup, and I want bunny coloring books for party favors!" Said ChibiUsa as she jumped up and down sprinkling glitter every where. 

Sakura ran into the room and said, "come quick ChibiUsa we want you to play Clue with us!" 

"Ok!" She replied. 

The two of them ran off leaving Makoto to clean up the glitter mess ChibiUsa had made. 

Buffy sat on the floor dealing out the cards for the game of Clue. Vegeta was brushing his tail and mumbling. 

"Ok everyone ready?" Asked Buffy. 

They all nodded. Sakura got to go first because she was being Miss Scarlet. Vegeta III was kernel Mustard, Densetsu was Mrs. Peacock, Buffy was Mrs. White, and ChibiUsa was being Professer Plum. 

They play for a while, no one seams to be winning. But then Sakura made a suggestion, "It was Mrs. Peacock, in the kitchen, with the candle stick." 

"Where's the candle stick?" Buffy said out loud. 

They all started looking for it. The Sakura said, "Vegeta?" 

He shrugged. 

"Never mind this game. Let's go see my baby brother." Said Vegeta. 

They agreed and went into Trunk jr.'s room. Trunks jr. was sound asleep looking sweet and all. 

"He looks like a monkey." Announced Vegeta III. 

He then proceeded to hop around the room making monkey noises. But then the baby was crying. And then a very angry Rei-mama came in. 

"Leave the baby sleep Vegeta!" She said pointing a finger out of the room. 

They all left. "Didn't I tell you this would happen?" Said Sakura. 

Vegeta nodded. "That dumb old baby. He's always being dummy. And he smells funny all the time." 

"But I can't wait for ChibiUsa's party! Lots of other girls will be there!" Said Tenshi excitedly. 

Vegeta was still mad that his dummy old baby brother was taking up so much of his mommy's time.   
  
  
  


Chapter Two   
  
  
  


ChibiUsa was standing out side in the court yard waiting for her guests, like a good little hostess. And her friends were helping her. 

"I can't wait, they should be here any minutes." Said Tenshi. 

Vegeta III was smacking his face into a pile of dirt, just as Gohon and Pan arrived. 

"Look!" Called Vegeta. "I'm a wood pecker! Only with dirt!" 

Gohon laughed but Rei was not pleased. 

"Vegeta! What do you think you're doing?" Rei yelled. 

"Pecking mom!" Vegeta said gleefully. 

Then Relena and her daughter Nami came. Name looked a lot like a mini version of Relena. Nami was hold a white stuffed bear, not a bunny. 

"Where's your bunny?" Asked ChibiUsa. 

"I don't have one. But I've got my peace bear." Replied Nami. 

ChibiUsa frowned. Vegeta was collecting pill bugs and putting them into a jar, but no one noticed because of the arriving guests. 

Kiyone and Mihoshi came with their daughters Emi and Licca. Licca was clinging to a grumpy Emi. Next came Momoko and her sweet little magenta haired Ayana who had a pink bunny with her. Yuri and Hinagiku came together with Rinka and Airi their children. 

ChibiUsa started hopping up and down chanting, "bunny, bunny, bunny." 

Scarlet arrived dragging a little red haired girl. "Honestly Chika, you'd think you were half devil and not human. You really shouldn't be putting hot pepper into your father's tea." 

Chika smiled a device grin. 

"Now Chika my Tenshi, remember, you're half Tenshi, so act like one and do not give these nice people a hard time." Scarlet said. 

The moms all said their good byes and were off. But as soon as Mihoshi was gone her daughter Licca burst into tears and hugged Emi tight. 

"Who want to go inside?" Asked ChibiUsa. 

"Me!" Yelled Ayana. 

They all went inside where Makoto had set up a craft table. 

"How 'bout we start with making picture frames?" Suggested Makoto. 

The little girls agreed happily but Makoto freaked when she looked at the table. There were pill bugs crawling all over the table! 

"Save the pill bugs!" Screamed Nami. 

Buffy was quickly trying to put them into a jar that Vegeta had left on the table. 

Rei was not happy once she figured out who had done it. "Vegeta III!" She yelled. 

"Heh-heh!" He said as he ran out of the room. 

When the pill bugs were finally all off the table they were able to start their craft. The picture frames were under way, and Nami was busy with something else. 

"Whatcha making?" Asked Rinka. 

"A 'Save The Pill Bugs' pin for my Save The Pill Bugs campaign." Replied Nami. 

"Oh. I'm making a frame with flowers." Replied Rinka. 

Tenshi was dancing on the table throwing silver glitter every where. "I'm an angel!" She yelled. 

"My mommy's an angel!" Said Chika. 

"My name is angel!" Replied Tenshi. (Tenshi means Angel in Japanese) 

"Off the table Tenshi," said Makoto calmly. 

Tenshi got off. That was when Makoto realized Chika was covered in red glitter. "I glued it on!" She announced. 

"Hotaru!" Yelled Makoto. 

Hotaru ran into the room, "yes Mako-chan?" 

"I've got to set things up for cake, you watch them." 

Hotaru groaned.   
  


Chapter Three   
  


the little giggly girls were all seated. The candles were lit and the entire court was there, including the King and Queen. The only one missing was Vegeta III. They started to sing, 'happy birthday' when all of the sudden Vegeta ran in. 

"Feel the wind!" He yelled as he ran through the room stark naked. 

"Oh my. . ." Said Neo-Queen Serenity. 

The little girls laughed hysterically. The few hours were uneventful. They opened gifts and then were watching a movie. 

"Oh my stripes!" Yelped Nami. "A _dead_ pill bug!" She yelled. 

"So?" Replied Sakura. 

"So?! So?! So?! So, it's a crime!" She yelled. 

Everyone just stared at her. 

"I'm gonna sit in that corner. If you join me you join my Save The Pill Bugs campaign." Announced Nami. 

She then went to the corner and sat making up her speech. "Fellow people and bugs, the time has come!" She said as her eyes glowed red. 

ChibiUsa giggled as Airi whispered something in her ear. Nami grew an extra pair of arms and sprouted enteni. Licca screamed and jumped onto Emi's head. 

"What?!" Yelped Emi. 

"Ahh!" Everyone screamed in unison. 

Nami was glowing, and looked like a bug/human. 

"You hurt the pill bug! How can we ever have peace?!" She shouted. 

Everyone but the Chibi Senshi ran out of the room. 

"Transform!" Yelled ChibiUsa. 

"Moon Eternal Make up!" 

"Mercury crystal make up!" 

"Mars crystal make up!" 

"Jupiter crystal make up!" 

"Venus crystal make up!" 

Once transformed the Chibi's tried talking to Nami. "Please Nami, you know we're sorry. No one meant to hurt the pill bug!" Said Mars. 

"Yeah, we put them back outside even," said Sailor Moon. 

"Die!" Yelled Nami. 

She shot acid at Sailor Moon but it didn't hit her because Super Vegeta jumped in front of her. 

"Vegeta!" Cried Sailor Chibi Moon. 

He fell to the floor. 

"That was mean!" Yelled Chibi Moon. 

Neo-Queen Serenity came in. She held out the Silver crystal. "Moon healing activation!" 

The evil power left Nami's body.   
  


***   
  


Neherenia was not pleased with Serenity banishing her evil from Nami, yet another plan foiled.   
  


Chapter Four   
  


The girls were all in their pj's and in their sleeping bags. The night light was on too. 

"There now you're all nice and cozy, and not a peep out of you angels." Said Minako before she left. 

All was quiet, for about a minute and a half. ChibiUsa couldn't hold it in anymore. "Peep!" She whispered. 

The from across the room came another "peep." Which was fallowed by a chorus of peeps. Then Chika hot Sakura with a pillow. Next was a huge pillow fight. Feathers flew all over sticking to the girls. They were giggling and playing in the feathers mess. 

"I'm feathery downy!" Yelped ChibiUsa. 

"What?!" Yelped Hotaru as she stepped into the room. 

The fun was over.   
  


Chapter Five   
  


At breakfast everyone was quiet at the table. They hadn't gone to sleep until 2:00 am. After peeping and pillowing they had a midnight snack. Then they told scary stories. And then dancing in the parlor! 

"I'm tired." Said Sakura. 

Nami was asleep in her oat meal. No one wanted to wake her though. 

Vegeta had been healed by Hotaru, after he bravely saved ChibiUsa. ChibiUsa ran to Vegeta as he came into the room. She handed him a pink rose. "I picked it myself." 

He smiled. 

"Thanks for saving me Vegeta-chan." She said sweetly. 

"Yeah well it was gonna kick your butt so I had to." Replied Vegeta. 

"Yeah but you're sooooo sweet!" She replied. 

Then she kissed him on the cheek. 

"Yuck!" He yelped. 

She giggled.   
  


The End @-`-,-   
  



End file.
